


Punish Me (And Don't be Nice)

by multibean



Series: Joshler PWPs [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, PWP, Pain, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: "No offence, but it's not as big as I thought," Josh admitted quietly.Tyler blushed. "Great start.""Are you sure this is okay?" Josh asked apprehensively."Of course it's not okay," said Tyler. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't do it."





	

It was a cloudy evening, and Josh was feeling bored.

Like in most of these instances, what he was really craving was power, not just anything to keep him occupied.

He was single and absolutely hating it. It didn't help that, every night, he could hear his roommate getting it on with some girl who was probably way out of his league.

He hated to admit that he wished it was he and Tyler who were seeing eachother. And by seeing eachother he meant fucking eachother. Josh was aware that Tyler was a complete stud, but that didn't stop him from being so jealous. He hated how Tyler was so gorgeous and charming. He also hated how loud he was in bed, because it served as a reminder that he himself hadn't gotten any in ages.

What if Tyler himself was the only option of escape from Josh's lonely hell?

 

 

"Hey," Josh greeted Tyler, not entirely sure that what he was about to do would end well at all.

"What's up?"

"This is gonna make me sound crazy," Josh said quickly. "And I'm not implying anything, I swear, but are you a sub or a dom?" He'd stammered on the last sentence.

Tyler lowered his eyebrows and shrunk his head back. "What's it to you?"

"I just want to know."

"Sub," said Tyler.

Josh couldn't understand why this excited him, because he knew full well nothing of this nature would ever happen. It was a fantasy and nothing more.

"What, you planning on hooking me up with somebody?" Tyler joked.

Josh stared at the ground. "I'm so alone, Tyler. Every day is just depressing."

Tyler looked confused. "Hey, what's with the sudden change in mood? Are you alright?"

Josh looked up, a gleam of desire in his eyes that Tyler had never seen him project at him before. His face said it all. Power and control.

"I want to destroy you," Josh said.

 

The sheer awkwardness was almost entirely shadowing the burning desire.

Tyler didn't love Josh. This wasn't love, nor intimacy, nor romance. Josh was sure he didn't love Tyler either, but whatever he felt, it was demanding to be expressed - through pain.

"No offence, but it's not as big as I thought," Josh admitted quietly.

Tyler blushed. "Great start."

"Are you sure this is okay?" Josh asked apprehensively.

"Of course it's not okay," said Tyler. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't do it."

By now it was completely dark. The two were sat in silence on Josh's bed, facing eachother, completely naked. Josh explored Tyler and Tyler explored Josh.

Eventually the cringeworthy silence was interrupted when Josh commented, "You're fucking hot." and lunged towards him, wrapping his limbs around his hot, smooth skin.

"I'm not gay, Josh."

"You are now."

But Tyler came to terms with the fact that maybe, just maybe, he was in a spot of denial. He looked at Josh's handsome face and he knew he couldn't put on this act for any longer. He laid back and relaxed, allowing Josh to do his fantastic work.

"I'm not letting you see a thing. Sit up," Josh commanded, after taking out a necktie from his drawer. He tied it around Tyler's head, over his eyes, a hard knot on the side.

"And keep quiet. You'll regret every wrong move."

Josh leant forward, grabbing Tyler's shoulders and lowering his mouth onto his chest, swirling his tongue around his left nipple. He heard Tyler exhale, responding to the sensation he'd never experienced before. He wasn't even going to try to convince himself that he wasn't enjoying it.

Josh increased the pressure, gathering up a little saliva to moisten his skin more before pressing his tongue right against his nipple, then drawing it back, dabbing it gently but firmly.

Tyler was panting quietly but quickly. A smile appeared on Josh's face as he squeezed his right nipple with his hand, moistening his fingers first. He licked and pinched them both simultaneously and Tyler had to make an effort not to go crazy as he rolled the sensitive bumps between his fingers and lips.

Atleast Josh wasn't bored anymore.

 

 

"Please carry on," Tyler said.

Josh slapped the inside of his thigh and he gasped with pain. "Shut it," he snapped, digging his nails into his skin. "You don't tell me what to do."

"It was so good," Tyler said in a small voice.

"You want more? Fine. I'll give you more."

So he leant forward again, this time gently biting against his left nipple and pinching the right between the nails of his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't be gentle," said Tyler.

Josh bit and pinched harder and Tyler yelped. "Fuck!" he moaned.

Josh went even harder, and it was so sore, so painful, so awful - and absolutely perfect.

"Turn over."

Tyler obeyed out of both exhilaration and fear. He leant the side of his face against the pillow as Josh gripped his ass cheeks, testing him to see if he was worthy enough for the agony.

"Tender," Josh muttered, pinching his skin. "Good."

Tyler smiled.

"But I think it'd look a little more luscious if it was... redder."

Before he had time to react, Josh spanked both cheeks simultaneously, causing him to exhale sharply as the stinging pain spread along his skin before slowly subsiding.

And just as he had gotten over the pain, Josh spanked him again, and again, and again, Tyler crying out in agony, never wanting the precious suffering to stop.

Josh loved seeing him like this - hot, red raw, willing to endure whatever he ordered him to. He lightly brushed his hands against the sore, red skin, Tyler quivering whenever he brushed over a particularly sensitive spot.

"You're looking so much better now," Josh commented. Tyler remained silent as the heat intensified and spread through layer after layer of skin.

Impatient for an answer, Josh scooted over and roughly grabbed Tyler's head, gripping and pinching his cheeks and jaw as he stared him in the face. "You gonna answer me or what?"

Tyler just nodded.

Josh reached over and thrusted his fingers into Tyler's tight ass, causing him to give a cry of surprise. "Speak," he demanded, tiny droplets of saliva landing on his flushed face.

"Yes. I-I do look better like this."

"You sure do."

 

Tyler stayed as still as he could as Josh pulled the blindfold down over his nose and stared into his eyes.

"My sweet boy," Josh said under his breath, his voice hardly audible.

Tyler felt his cock twitch in response to his seductive words.

"I want to try something. Don't move an inch." Josh began to rummage in the drawer beside his bed before pulling out two nipple clamps.

Tyler stared at them, confused. "I've never seen any like this before. Usually they're connected with a chain. Why are they separate?"

"Double the fun," Josh grinned. "Won't be so fun for you when I add these, though." He held up two small bags of coins with hooks on the top.

 _Well, shit_ , Tyler thought, finding it a little too difficult to conceal his excitement.

"Lay down on your stomach, balanced above the edge of the bed. Now." He obeyed without hesitation, his hands shaking a little. Josh leaned over and attached the nipple clamps, letting gravity do its work.

"Jesus christ."

"You think _that's_ bad?" Josh scoffed. "Oh, Tyler. You did say you didn't want me to be nice."

"Don't be nice, please. Whatever you do, don't be nice."

_I won't, you dirty little whore._

He attached the (surprisingly heavy) coin bag to the clamp on his left nipple and Tyler gave a loud groan.

"Painful?" Josh sneered, but poor Tyler didn't dare answer.

It burned and stung, a sore pinching and pulling sensation that wouldn't stop. But something about it was horribly addictive, the way the pain soared through his chest and upper arms, and intensified twofold when Josh added the weight to the clamp on his right nipple.

" _Fuck_!"

Josh spanked him again, his still pink ass fizzing and stinging beneath his hot, rough touch. "Shut up!" he hissed, tugging on the weights attached to his nipples. Tyler made a face, but didn't allow a single sound to slip out of his mouth.

Josh took hold of his arms then, and pulled him upright, forcing him to bend over. Tyler squealed as the clamps shifted around his nipples from Josh's hasty movements, a twinge of pain and pleasure travelling right up to the back of his neck.

"Give it to me," Tyler begged.

Josh dug his nails into his tender backside, the sensitive skin tingling violently beneath his nails, which left pale crescent-shaped indents on his butt cheeks. "Stop fucking begging. You'll get what you're given. Now shut it."

But before Tyler could think of a retort, Josh had gripped his sore pink skin once again and penetrated him as hard as he could, bottoming out on the first thrust.

Tyler's mouth opened and a choked, suffered moan found its way out as Josh's solid length forced his tight hole apart, his muscles being brutally stretched and almost torn, ruined.

"So tight," Josh grunted as he slammed his heavy, slick, dripping cock against Tyler's delicate prostate. He couldn't stop. The moans were involuntary now, spilling out of Tyler in time with Josh's powerful thrusts, getting louder and more desperate each time he hit his prostate.

It was rough, nasty, brutal, and unbearable. It shouldn't have been happening. Tyler felt wrong - he felt ashamed of himself, and dirty - but he never wanted Josh to stop. All he could hear were his own strained moans and wails and the slick, wet sounds of Josh's pre-cum coated cock gliding in and out of him, against his warm, soft, ridged insides.

As he fucked him, Josh gave another tug on the clamps, forcing an anguished cry out of Tyler's drooling mouth. He began to spank the side of his ass with every thrust, the burning of each hit intertwined with the sting of his huge cock forcing his tight muscles apart. He used more force still and, as his skin pushed against Tyler's, forcing his body forward - the nipple clamps swung in the air with every thrust and he just couldn't suppress his whimpers.

 _Don't be nice_ , Tyler had pleaded.

He'd gotten what he wanted.

 

 

As soon as his knees went weak, Tyler lost his balance and fell to the floor in a sweaty pink heap.

Josh insisted on falling down with him - on _top_ of him - before grabbing his chin and releasing his load all over his pretty face. Tyler opened his mouth and tilted his head, allowing the semen to trickle down past his nose and cheeks and into his mouth - salty, creamy, perfect. It tasted of lust and desire.

"You missed a bit," said Josh, wiping it up with his hand before smearing it on Tyler's lips and kissing him until both their lips were red raw and tingling.

The clamps with their weights were still attached to Tyler's sore and tender nipples. His orgasm had been like nothing he'd ever felt before; the pain and frustration almost overrode the intense pleasure, but it wasn't like that was a problem considering punishment was his ideal reward.

 _So now what_? Josh thought. They weren't in a relationship. He knew this would be better to just leave as a one-time thing, an awkward event to be forgotten about and never mentioned again. But strangely, Tyler almost seemed like he was craving more.

"Never be nice, Josh," Tyler said.


End file.
